The Huntress
by icecess
Summary: A girl named Alemay ran away from home a year ago and joined the huntresses, a band of girls who live in the forest.Now her father has found her and is gonna force to marry Prince Payton, that's all good, except despite her quest huntress cant fall in luv
1. Chapter 1

**Alemay`s P.O.V.**

** Ch. 1**

**My feet pounded against the forest floor. I was running alongside my hunting master, Shaley, my bow and quiver of arrows bouncing against my bare back, my bearskin skirt and plaited brown hair billowing out behind me. I smiled; this is what I like to do whether for fun or for purpose. At the moment, running through the Trishar Forest, it was for purpose. Finally, I thought, after a year of training, hunting, and preparing, it was finally the Blue moon. Exactly one year ago on the Blue moon I had joined the Huntresses, now one year later it was time for me to choose a Queste. Eleven other young Huntresses and were to meet in the Clearing of the Boars at midnight. I looked to the sky.**

"**We will be late if we don't hurry", I said breathlessly to Shaley.**

**Grabbing her short blonde hair and removing it from her face she said, "We will arrive just on time, Alemay, no need to worry. The Clearing is just around those trees."**

**She was right; we ran just a little longer and came to a bunch of trees. When we ran through the trees eleven girls, eleven hunting masters and the twelve elders came into view.**

**All eyes were on us. I walked as dignified as I could to the circle of the younger huntresses. The elder, Halimeil smiled her wrinkly smile.**

"**Nice of you to join us Shaley and Alemay, I see you bided you're your time."**

"**We didn't-", Shaley began, and Halimeil raised her bony hand. Shaley was silent. Halimeil started her speech,**

"**On the Blue moon, one year earlier you twelve went to the wolfs Cross and entered into our numbers. Now you must choose a Queste that decides if you will stay. As is custom, when I speak your name you will approach the Queste Pot," Halimeil shuffled to the side. Behind her was a dull black pot. Confused looks passed between us. Only the elders and the hunting masters didn't look confused. In fact looks of amusement passed between the hunting masters. **

**Halimeil went on, "After I speak your name you will reach in the pot and choose a Queste. Maddlem!" **

**A tall, tan brown haired girl rose and walked toward the pot. Halimeil spoke again.**

"**Do you accept this Queste whatever it may be, and vow that you will return in one year with a fulfilled Queste, or not at all?"**

"**I do" Maddlem answered.**

**Shifting her weight, Halimeil said, "Then choose young one."**

**Maddlem timidly reached into the pot. Suddenly the Clearing was bathed in a blue light. The pot was glowing blue! I heard myself gasp, I was not the only one. All twelve of us were wide eyed. The hunting masters now had full smiles on their faces. Maddlem looked as though she would faint. She pulled her hand out of the glowing pot and in her hand was a glowing piece of parchment. Maddlem looked at the paper and a smile broke out on her face. **

"**I am to fight a boar!" she said still smiling. Cheers arose from us all as she sat back down. Things went on like that as they went down the line. Halimeil calling out names, Emilee, Roseline, Minalie, Carmimla, Chineley, Mindella, Zaratee, Bellanalee, Lexitaley, Michatal, and Fallrara. Each getting a different Queste, find three lime green stones, kill a griffin and take its pelt, etc, till Halim****eil got to me.**

**"Alemay!" Halimeil called. I got up shakily. Slowly I walked to the glowing pot. I reached in feeling the brush of parchment on my fingers I chose a folded piece. I pulled it out and unfolded it. I gasped. The words popping out on the parchment burned themselves into my mind. There are spoken rules in the huntresses. The words on the parchment went against one of those rules. Is it even allowed? I thought. **

**"Speak up!" Halimeil said. **

**"F-f-f all in l-l-love" I managed to stutter the words out. All was silent. No cheers, no gasps, no sound. Then a cry rang out and it started raining burning arrows.**

**eil got to me.**

"**Alemay!" Halimeil called. I got up shakily. Slowly I walked to the glowing pot. I reached in feeling the brush of parchment on my fingers I chose a folded piece. I pulled it out and unfolded it. I gasped. The words popping out on the parchment burned themselves into my mind. There are spoken rules in the huntresses. The words on the parchment went against one of those rules. Is it even allowed? I thought. **

"**Speak up!" Halimeil said. **

"**F-f-f all in l-l-love" I managed to stutter the words out. All was silent. No cheers, no gasps, no sound. Then a cry rang out and it started raining burning arrows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alemay`s P.O.V**

**Ch. 2**

**Pounding. My head was pounding. I didn't want to open my stinging eyes. I tried to remember what had happened. Blurry memories came to my mind. I had barely let 5 arrows fly when I was hit over the head and went unconscious. I curled my fingers. What is so soft? The fabric underneath me felt like silk. Opening my eyes painfully I saw that it was silk. I was in a bed chamber. The walls were of grey stone. I was on a feather filled mattress with silken sheets. A bedside table with a wash basin and a mahogany wardrobe were the only other pieces of furniture in the chamber. My eyes shut again. I groaned aloud. This could only mean-.A creak came from the door. My eyes flew open; I rolled out of the bed quickly. On my feet I saw a small old woman in a servant's gown. She pointed to the wardrobe saying,**

"**You need to dress, do you need assistance?" the woman asked. **

"**No thank you I'm fine," I said in a shaky voice. I felt a stab of pain in my head and I put my hand to the pained spot and stumbled. The woman stepped forward and grabbed my arm. **

"**You need help," she said simply. She led me to the wardrobe, and opened it. Inside was an array of dresses. The woman selected a light blue dress with sliver embroidery. She helped me into the silver and white underskirts, and then eased the dress over my head. Once on, she tied the silk ribbons into a bow at my waist.**

"**I could have done all that myself" I grumbled as she plaited my hair into two long brown plaits, tying them off with a silk ribbon to mach the ribbons on my dress. The woman just grunted and made me put on the light blue silk slippers that I couldn't help but think would be no use while running. She grabbed my arm once again and walked me through the chamber's door. We walked through the passageway and came to the Great Hall. Waiting there were three people. One, a tall man with broad shoulders and a crown on his curly gray streaked brown hair must be the king. The other, a short, pudgy, sour faced man, whose name was Lord Edward, or as I call him, **

"**Father" I said with a curt nod. **

"**Alemay," he said with false love, "I have missed you dearly, child. This is King Cahl. Introduce yourself!"**

**I curtsied to the King, who bowed back.**

"**My name is Alemay. How do you do?" I said without emotion.**

**The King smiled showing his smile wrinkles around his eyes.**

"**Nice to see you! How was your trip? Was your venture a comfortable one? I trust your father had the servant in your carriage inform you of why you're here?"**

**Quick to understand I thought, it has been one year and yet he still has not told anyone I was gone, he must have made up a reason for my disappearance. A look from my father prompted me to say, **

"**The trip was so short and un-troublesome I hardly knew I was taking a trip! And the lazy servant managed to not tell me why I was coming here" I said almost smiling from the look on my father's face. My father's steely gaze turned into a full blown glare. The King looked puzzled, but he went on and said,**

"**Preparations have been made and the contract will be signed in two days time, at a feast to celebrate."**

**Suspicious I asked, "Celebrating what?"**

**The King smiled, "The wedding of course. Everyone wants to meet the future bride of my son and the future Queen."**

**Looking at their faces waiting for someone to say it was a jest. When no one did, I fainted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alemay`s P.O.V**

**Ch.3**

**I opened my eyes; once again I was in a bed chamber, with my head pounding out a rhythm behind my eyes. The dress I had had on was lying out at the end of the bed. I sighed, getting up and putting the dress back on it took me longer than before because the woman was not there to help with all of the buttons and ties. Once on, I noticed it was slightly rumpled in the front. I smiled, let father get mad. I took out my plaited hair and let it hang free, it hung to my waist. I slipped the slippers back onto my feet. I walked through the passageways and found myself back in the Great Hall. Guided by the smell of food I wandered into the kitchens. A young serving maid gave me a wedge of cheese and told me a feast in honor of my arrival will take place within the hour. I told her thank you and returned to wandering the castle. The training grounds had to be here somewhere. I asked the nearest candle boy where the grounds were he looked at me with and odd look before saying,**

" **the training grounds are on the south side of the castle, down that hallway down and out the kitchens and to the left, you'll know your close if you hear clanks of metal. Pardon my askin` my lady but why are **_**you **_**lookin` for the training grounds?"**

**I looked at his honest young face he seemed about ten years of age. I asked his name. **

"**Taren, my lady" I nodded the said,**

"**well then Taren, can you keep a secret?" at his nod I continued on, "well the this small exchange of words never happened, agreed?" **

**He smiled and nodded again eagerly. Good, I thought as I followed the directions he had given me. I had just gone past the kitchens when I took a left and heard the sounds of swords clashing together. I smiled and walked into the sunlight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Payton's P.O.V.**

**Ch. 3**

**Clang! Smash! Duck! Smash! The sounds of the battle training field rang in my ears. In a training tunic and wielding only a longsword I was in the middle of sparring with the Duke of Devensdale and Earl of Rand when suddenly all noises of battle stopped. Panting and sweating I turned to see what sight had stopped everyone from sparring. And there, seeming to not notice that all movement and noise stopped, was a girl? On the training field? Wearing the dress of a lady ,even if it was slightly amiss in the front, she had the sun tanned skin of a farmer's daughter and her long dark brown hair hung to her waist, an odd fashion I had never seen before. She was looking through the selection of bows and quivers of arrows. Finally with all the stares upon her she turned slowly to face us all. I was ten feet from her but the Duke of Devensdale was closer, stepping forward slowly as if she was a timid and confused doe the Duke asked, "My lady, what is your need?". A confused look came across her face, "Training of course", she said as simply as if it was normal. A moment of silence passed before every man on that field burst into laughter. Even I was laughing. With that the girl's face turned furious. When the Duke could control his laughing he talked again, "Now my lady, what is the real reason you're here?" Without pausing she said, "Are you too stupid to realize that I really am here to train. Are you too much of a lady yourself to realize a warrior when you see one?" the field was now full of men and boys holding in their laughter. She went on "There is no law that says I cannot train in a training field. If you like I will fight to help my cause, your best warrior!" The held in laughter was now no longer laughter but gasps of astonishment, what is wrong with her? Ladies don't challenge in chess much less on a training field. Then the Duke surprised me, **

"**Fine, as you wish but you will hold a weapon the fighter will hold a shield" He doesn't thing she can do anything worthy of an armed partner, "I will pick your partner." He turned to face the men of the field, and then he pointed. He pointed to me. I raised my eyebrows; he must be bluffing, but grabbed my sword and gave me a shield. **

"**No I refuse..." I tried to protest but he raised his hand.**

"**Anyone else would get in larger trouble if she got hurt just deflect her blows and knock the sword out of her hand, she'll go away crying, don't worry just do it." He handed her the lightest shortsword and yelled "Begin!" **

**I stepped forward, this should be easy I thought. Then she dropped the sword, the men started laughing again, but I stayed silent, they must think if was to heavy for her delicate lady arms, but I saw her. She dropped the sword on** purpose. **She smiled tauntingly and cocked an eyebrow,**

"**The **prince** can't be scared of just a lady can he?"**

**A flicker of remembrance went through my brain but I couldn't identify it. I would have dropped my shield except then we would both be un armed and unprotected and I wouldn't know what to do. She stepped forward slowly. I didn't back away. Then unexpectedly she laughed, happily as if it was fun just standing there being watched by fifty men and boys. She stepped forward again but a little faster, then she ran and closed the few feet between us, she was a blur, I lifted my shield to deflect whatever she was trying to do but it was to no avail. I felt two of her fingers dig into my sides. I felt the air whoosh out of me and I couldn't move, I fell over backwards with the shield bouncing to the ground. From my vantage point on the ground I could see the girl laughing, she knelt down and smiled her taunting smile. I knew that smile and there was only one girl who could win in any spar. I tried to speak but I still couldn't move. She pressed her fingers into my sides again and suddenly I could move again, I sat up smiling, "Alemay!"**

**She helped me stand up. And said, **

"**I wondered when you would remember me since it has been at least three years since we last talked. I'm sorry I immobilized you this man wouldn't let me train of course I think they will now." I remembered everyone had been watching us the whole time.**

**I turned to them and spoke, "**This** is lady Alemay, a well respected warrior and as Prince Payton, heir to the thrown, no one is to she deny her entry to any parts of the field or any weapons that she asks for, or else face the wrath of me and my father King Cahl, is that clear to all?"**

**The men nodded and looked to my left. I turned back to see Alemay. She had gotten a bow and quiver of arrows and was shooting a human shaped hay target. On it were little targets in vital places, and she was hitting all of them in the middle over and over again. When she was done twenty arrows pierced the little hay shaped person, four in the middle of all five targets. The men who had been laughing at her ten minutes before were now speechless. Even I, who had seen her shoot well before, was speechless. This was the work of a master archer, only a few of fathers archers could shoot like that. She set the bow down and said, "I've gotten a bit better. But I can still fight with a sword and spear and even a mallet." **

"**LADY ALEMAY!" a cry rose over the quietness of the field. Alemay turned, her hair swishing with her as she moved. A serving maid was standing by the castle entrance, calling Alemay`s name. **

**Alemay looked at me," I must go." She said.**

**Without thinking I said, "May I speak with you later after the feast?"She nodded as she walked to the serving maid. I watched until she disappeared and the sounds of training slowly resumed. She was different from when I had last seen her, she was taller, she had been cute enough when she and I were 11 but that had three years past. Now she was older, still as old as I but older than when I had last seen her, and much better at archery. A tap on my shoulder stopped my thought, behind me was the Earl of Rand. **

**He nodded toward where Alemay had gone, "She pretty, that one, and tough." I nodded in agreement. Coming to my senses I grabbed a sword and challenged the Earl. My last thought before I went into battle mode was of Alemay, brown haired and less tanned face smiling in the same taunting way three years ago after she had just beaten me again, some thing's never change. **


End file.
